Trainers & Dragons - Prologue
by blukmage19r2
Summary: One-shot. Love comes flying in when a young boy and a wild girl collided with each other. This is a story where nothing is what it seems as the 2 up-and-coming trainers grow up in body and spirit. Contains elements ahead of its time and may or may not be interlinked to canon. Featuring: Grey Antony (OC).


**Trainers & Dragons**

A Pokémon One-shot Prologue

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** This is a work of fiction, deal with it. This author is not the owner of the Pokémon franchise. The rights belong to its respective owners.

And to those who intentionally flaming and trolling the communities, get out of here with your nonsense!

* * *

 **Rating:** K+ for not so kid-friendly details

* * *

 **Genre:** Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Supernatural, Comedy, Mystery, Romance (partial), Tragedy (hint)

* * *

 **Characters:** [Iris, OC], Drayden

* * *

 **Pokémon Shipping Terms (Working Title, welcome to suggestions):** G.a.I.L (Grey and Iris Love)-Shippy*, Wishful/Vis-à-visShipping (or Opposite Traits Attract)*

* - Personal Suggestions by the Author

* * *

 **Tools for Speech Dialogue:**

"Speech" - Regular Talk

 **"Speech"** \- Bold, Used for characters of non-human perspective

 _"Speech"_ \- Italic, Generally Used for Flashbacks in the middle of story or in certain side notes (in parentheses).

(Name)» - Used for multiple people conversing at once

{Speech} - pointed brackets, Inner Thoughts of said person

[Speech] - box brackets, Used for descriptive content

«Speech» - Double-point, Used for different language transliterated, translated, and/or used in English

* * *

 **Summary:** What happens when Iris, the up-and-coming Dragon-Type trainer has an alternative origin? What if she was an experimental project as an actual test-tube baby that was originally used as a military project by Team Rocket, where its base is stationed not far from the Village of Dragons? What if an interference from a rival gang kickstart her unusual life living on the wild side long before she met Drayden, the Opelucid Gym Leader? And what happens when boy with the powers beyond human and Pokémon standards meet the feral girl who is living in the company of Pokémon? Love at first sight?

Takes place years before the canon start of the Pokémon animé series, with elements ahead of its time.

* * *

§

[Undisclosed Location in Unova, inside a laboratory]

Giovanni, the current leader of Team Rocket, was infuriated of the previous failure of cloning Pokémon and the cloning of a certain doctor's deceased daughter. Sure, Project Mew-2 is progressing, but his project on creating a human by artificial means _(better known as Project: Newman)_ to prove to the world that he'll make an army of artificial humans that can make their Pokémon obey them without question or objection is still not perfected yet.

And after countless experiments and meticulous working with the scientists, by creating a superhuman through means of fusing from whichever egg cell and sperm cell from the donors, plus infusing some Pokémon cells (or pokécells) into the embryo, all the tests were proved to be failures; not even one of the subjects ever survived being born in the world and were then disintegrated back into liquid.

Just when Giovanni was about to give up on his ambition to the project that supposed to come into fruition and to make the child his own progeny, the ambitious leader decides for himself to randomize what he will choose by means of the old fishbowl drawing to select what will he get and which Pokécell will the creation get. Giovanni drew out an entry for an egg cell from an Alolan female _(equivalent to a Native Polynesian)_ with a sperm cell Unovan black male _(equivalent to a Sub-Saharan African)_ and infused with Dragon-type Pokécells. After starting the in-vitro test, the zygote began to form into multiple cells, signalling that the project is ready to be transferred to the artificial womb.

 _( **A/N** : Think with the kind of machine used in Pokémon the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back, only in a more smaller, portable container, filled with an amniotic fluid substitution. The container also resembles the one shown in Mega Man X4 where Zero rests inside.)_

One of the scientists asked if they wanted to speed up the test subject IR-15's (Eye-Ar-Fifteen) progression, but Giovanni angrily said, "No. I want you to let IR-15 grow at a normal rate. We don't want any more failures with the aging progression process, you hear me? Now since I'll be busy with other things, I want you and the other scientists to take shifts checking on Test IR-15 and make sure it's timed to be set for 2 years before we begin the 'educational' purposes after it's ready to be born. And if it's proven successful, prepare IR-15 to be cloned by the time I get back. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the scientist replied.

"Good. Because if you don't, I'm going to wring every one of your whole necks, fire you, and I'll have to find myself some new, more competent scientists. Now be on with your duties!"

Then the boss of Team Rocket left the lab as he prepares to do his one of his other dirty deeds, while the researchers were nervous at what the consequences of failure will do to them, and Giovanni isn't the kind to make idle threats.

 **-T &D-**

[Some time later...]

It has been a long, tiresome, 2 years with the project as Subject IR-15 is slowly, but surely became an embryo, then a fetus, then the baby, and finally, the 'toddler', while still attached to the umbilical cord and placenta. The scientists gave word to their boss that their subject is a girl, is dark-skinned and is more closer to Alolan, has long black hair, hazel eyes, and began show protential as a superhuman. Giovanni is becoming very happy that his soon-to-be "daughter" would carry the power to prove the world that science marches on.

But just as Giovanni was about to set his plan into motion onto programming Project IR-15's thoughts and turn her into a mindless soldier, disaster struck; in the form of Ghestis and Team Plasma, as they took the scientists, the Rocket grunts, and their guardian Pokémon by surprise as they battle against each other, destroying the lab in the process, as they searched for Giovanni and his 'pet' project. When Ghetsis (leader of Team Plasma), The Band of Seven Sages, and their personal set of grunts entered the lab, they have their captives tied up and their Pokémon forcefully 'released' from their trainers, but the project soon disappeared, along with some of the scientists and the grunts that managed to escape as they hauled the container over to a truck and then sped off into the distance. The plans for the project were ultimately destroyed in the furnace at Giovanni's request. _(The boss of Team Rocket was still away on a different project.)_

Ghetsis commanded one of his units trail the truck and capture the container, holding its prize.

 **-T &D-**

The fields are wet from the thunderstorms as Team Rocket's truck is still holding the project, as the process of 'birthing' the subject as the fluid was drained and the girl from the container spilled out. They successfully catch the falling newborn 'toddler' as they dried her body, tied and cut the umbilical cord and then iodized it. But when one the scientists felt that the girl is too quiet from not breathing, it's as if she became stillborn; another one of those failures. Just when the passengers were about to report this fiasco to the boss, the truck almost ran into a sharp double-curved road on the steep mountain as the driver forced to swerve across. The truck was leaning and swinging from the reaction as the toddler and the spent container was thrown out bodily into a grassy ravine.

Oh, the boss will definitely fix them for sure, the passengers began to fret amongst themselves as they lost Project IR-15 in the skirmish, that is, if he doesn't know it...

 **-T &D-**

The thunder rolls in the sky as the girl suddenly felt life began to flow into her body and then opened up her eyes upon landing onto the soft grass and she instinctively coughed out the fluid in her lungs. She looked about the windswept fields of grass, curiously wondering where in the world is she at. But there's a problem; currently, she is just born and her mind is practically at the level of a year old infant as she tries to move and roll around, but she is practically helpless. Her first questions came to her mind, {Why? Why do I have to be born? Mommy? Daddy? I'm scared! Don't leave me!}

The girl began to tear up and cry her lungs out in a loud voice in the only way she knows how, "Gwaaaah! Waaaah!"

Just then, some wild Pokémon appeared led by a couple of Sawsbucks named of Prince Bambi and Princess Faline with their Deerling young, with some Patrat, a Simipour, a Sandile, a Pidove, along with a mother Gogoat with a family of Skiddo, and many other native and non-native Pokémon came nearby. With their maternal instincts, they found a way to help nurse the child, otherwise the girl would soon perish from starvation. Setting their animosity against humans and their trained Pokémon aside, they raised the unnamed girl like she's part of the extended Pokémon family.

 **-T &D-**

[4 years later, near the Village of Dragons]

The villagers are getting rather upset that a company of wild Pokémon are stealing some of the crops and food as they escaped into the woods. The elder of the village, who is a woman of great experience, told her people to calm themselves for there's a good explanation for this to happen. But then, a female teacher came forward and was distressed that one of the children followed the swarm of Pokémon into the woods and is likely going to be lost or worse. But the elder told her to not to worry as she and the adults search for the wayward child. Hopefully, things will turn out for the better.

 **-T &D-**

A young 6 year old Caucasian Unovan _(resembles a mixed breed; mostly of a European)_ boy named Grey Antony was an unusual child of his peers. He has the natural abilities to communicate with the wild Pokémon, as well as the experience that he learned from his parents about studying the monsters' habits and how they managed to survive nature's wonders, no matter how dangerous it may be. He is currently staying at his aunt, Mrs. Shobu's residence with his cousin (and sister-figure), Shannon.

Right now, as he was chasing the wild Pokémon, the Antony got himself wondering about why were the wild Pokémon in such a rush. He ran as fast and as much as his young body can take, so he has to take a breather on the Giant Stone, his favorite resting spot. Grey knows the woods like the back of his hand since his parents used to take him there from time to time. But just as he finishes resting, eating a snack, Grey then entered the forest. He hears a sound of rustling leaves and branches and a creaking sound of a vine coming towards him as an unusual character was swinging along and crashed into each other in an awkward manner.

Grey opened his eyes to what he just saw: the most (opinionatively) beautiful girl with long (down to her hips) black hair, natural darkened skin, eyes of hazel, and is holding a pendant that he thought he lost was worn around her wrist, but then he suddenly realized that the girl is butt naked and is looking at him in an unusual manner.

At first, the girl was curious about the boy that looked like her in a sense. He has things that were similar to what she has, albeit some 'slight' differences. The wild girl touched his hand and pulled back at first, but when she overlaps her hand with his and then clasped together. Then the girl began to sniff at Grey as if she's a beast and then she kissed him on the lips. During the butterfly process, the young boy began to have a vision of the wild girl's past; from the time she was created, to the times with the unusual life living with the wild Pokémon. When they stopped kissing, both children experienced their form of visions understanding each other's lifestyle.

Then Grey remembers a familiar song that the elder sang to him in both the [ancient tongue] and the [modern language] about understanding a person's heart as they began to communicate between each other. So the boy introduced himself, "My name is Grey Antony. What's yours?"

"My name?" the girl parroted and she wrote down the product name on the dirt with a stick the first thing she knows: "IR-15".

The young boy is using his newfounded intelligence and came up with a suitable name, "How about... 'Iris'?"

The girl cheerfully nodded in agreement as Grey said, "That's a nice name for you. Iris. Mother did say the name is taken after the purple Iris flowers that bloom in the spring."

"I-ris," the girl began to learn her name.

The wild Pokémon curiously and slowly came closer to the scene as they were surprised that another of her kind (known to them as humans) started communicating between each other like they can speak Pokémonese (the Pokémon tongue) and the human words about what are "parents", the village nearby, among many things. They knew that the girl is growing up and that someday, she has to go back to her own kind in the Man Village.

But then, the people called out for Grey's name as the wild Pokémon began to scramble away from the scene, leaving the girl behind. Iris was left behind by her known family as she began to howl like a Mightyena and sob onto Grey's shoulders as he mercifully takes off his oversized T-shirt to cover Iris' modesty and wiped her tears as he and the girl waited near the Giant Stone.

When the villagers found their wayward and shirtless Grey, they were surprised to see the rather shy Iris wearing his shirt, nervously clinging to the boy, as if she has never seen other people before. At first, some of the villagers didn't take too kindly against strange foreigners, let alone communicating to a feral girl that looks like she's uneducated and ill-mannered.

But Grey said with rapid speed, "Don'tyoudaretouchIris!Shedidn'tmeananyharmbecauseshehasnobodyelsetotakecareofher,otherthanthePokémonintheforest. Andyouwouldn'tdaretothrowmeoutofmyhomejustbecauseofwhoIaminthesamewayyouwereplanningtodotoIris, _(Don't you dare touch Iris! She didn't mean any harm because she has nobody else to take care of her, other than the Pokémon in the forest. And you wouldn't dare to throw me out of my home just because of who I am in the same way you were planning to do to Iris,)_ and you know I like her!"

The villagers, Mrs. Shobu, and Shannon were stunned at the young boy's integrity at protecting the wild girl. Even the elder was moved with what Grey had just said. She looked into Iris' eyes and can tell that the poor, little girl was living through an awful, yet wonderful life in the forests. The elder then said to Grey, "Although you were reckless into chasing the Pokémon into the forest, you, young man... It seems that you are taking good care of your new friend."

Grey introduced to Iris to the elder and the villagers and the wild child said hello in her own way. The young boy thought fast and said that this "6 year old" girl has amnesia and hasn't remembered who nor where her parents might be.

The elder matriarch is a bit skeptical about Grey's cover story, but she decided to buy the claim as she welcomed young Iris into the village as a new family member.

And then, Iris gleefully jumped high and hugged the young Antony with a great expression, while forgetting that she still hasn't worn anything underneath her borrowed shirt, flashing her behind in front of the crowd.

It will be a long way to go before she gets to understand what the politics of being a little kid were supposed to be like.

 **-T &D-**

[Two years later]

Iris grew up like a weed and become a spry, more civilized, young girl in the Village of Dragons and Grey is growing up, too.

It took a while for his girl-space-friend to understand the use of human tools and words, how to wear clothes _(because most of the time, she goes around the house, the village, or in the forest like a naked nymph)_ ; using the toilet and cleanliness _(Iris had to learn to be housebroken in the outhouse, and had to learn the hard way of what girls and boys are via personal lessons by her close friends and the Missus, and how they handle their 'plumbing' differently);_ giving 'The Talk' about the facts of life to the children by Shannon's mother ( _after she found Iris and Grey in a precarious position in the bed together)_ ; taking a bath - sometimes together with either Grey or with Shannon; understanding about hygiene and replacing the tools every now and then _(i.e. - how to keep one's mouth clean and replacing toothbrushes every 3 to 4 months)_ , and what kinds of food are and how are they prepared, _(for Iris had to live on Gogoat's milk and Berries after she started teething)_.

Grey learned about many things from Iris, including how to traverse into higher ground in the forest, milking the Gogoat with a bucket (for its nutritious fond), how to pick berries responsibly and share them with the wild Pokémon, and how to get over an embarrassment of being all-nude, whether it's roaming in the woods or swimming in pristine waters.

But there's one thing that he learns about Iris, is that she has a case of Frigophobia, or in layman's terms, the fear of really cold weather and Ice-type Pokémon. Because of her fear, her straight hair curls wildly, as if it is a perm and she has to cuddle against something or someone warm; namely with Grey as the rather unfortunate, yet lucky guy.

* * *

 _(Iris currently wears a cream-colored dress with pink frills, a pair of white tights to help avoid a 'flashing' situation in front of the crowd, pink strapping sandals, and sports a ponytail that somewhat resembles a Deino to keep her long, black hair from impeding her movements. Grey wears outdoor-style clothing that has the Village's patterns, and a cap, similar to Georgia Langley's, with a decorative feather on top of it.)_

* * *

Lately, while the two adventurers were having fun in the forest, a Drilbur was stealing into a Patrat's nest for some sustenance. Iris tries to take the sneak-thief by surprise, but she was easily knocked out (with swirly eyes) by the mole Pokémon's brute strength. "I-yai-yai-yai..." the wild child mumbled incoherently.

Grey managed to carry Iris and the small Pokémon away from the scene and said, "We shall return, and mark my words, Drilbur, you'll get yours." And the boy's company retreated from the scene.

Grey unpacks his satchel and pulled out some Oran Berries that he grew in the backyard to help his friends regain their strength and a first-aid kit to tend to Iris' scratches. She yelped from the sting of the antibiotic that her friend put on her cheek.

"This is practically the 9th time that you had to take on that particular Drilbur, Iris," Grey said as he puts a big bandage on the scratch, "Did you ever thought about using a bit of strategy?"

"'Stragedy', Grey?" she answered, "It's just that no matter how many times I've tried, that Drilbur always countered with a [Metal Claw] and then it knocked me silly."

Grey gave it some thought as he finished dressing the wounds on Iris and the Pokémon. And then he has an idea that can turn the tables on that rascally Mole.

 **-T &D-**

[The next day]

Iris, now wearing her dress and sandals, found Drilbur messing with another Pokémon's nest. So, using a high branch of a tree and overhanging vines, Iris swings from there to attack with a proportionally powered flying kick from above. Drilbur prepares to use [Metal Claw] to strike at the wild child. But this time, she timed her kick at the right moment to cancel each other's power and then Iris jumped with a twirl and pulls another jump kick, but the mole drilled itself under the ground to evade the incoming attack.

Iris is getting a bit frustrated as she called out, "Hey! Quit hiding and show yourself!"

Then Drilbur nearly caught Iris from burrowing from under her feet, but she dodged the tunneling attack. Then she tagged in with Grey, who was nearby, as Drilbur used [Drill Run] to charge at him. But the Antony ducked down on his back and pulled a rising vertical kick to knock Drilbur off-balance and it flew out until it crashes into the overhanging vines, preventing it from moving.

But there's one minor mishap that Grey didn't count on; the vines are dangling over a cliff of a great height. He told Iris to find a way to grab Drilbur before it could fall to its doom. So she used one of the vines to swing across the cliff and caught the mole just as its tethering broke, and then Grey readies himself to catch her and the mole Pokémon, and he did... the hard way, as he ended up getting kissed in the process by Iris upon her landing. _(It wasn't exactly a perfect 3-point Landing, but both Iris and Drilbur are safe and sound.)_

Drilbur regained consciousness to see that both children are glad that it was okay as they hugged it, making the mole blushed in a slight embarrassment. From then on, the mole Pokémon turned over a new leaf and became friends with Grey and Iris.

 **-T &D-**

[A few weeks have passed...]

Both children are having a good time training Drilbur to show its potential. Battle after battle, the children and Pokémon became stronger and wiser. Then, one day, Grey and Iris are confident enough to prepare themselves for a bout in the annual tournament. Grey still hasn't have his personal Pokémon yet, but for now, he'll have to settle with Iris (as his personal partner) and Drilbur (for they take turns smoothing out its performance). They took themselves to the mountains to further train their abilities and later slept in the blankets on top of the grass. This is usually routine because Grey and Iris usually sleep together mostly naked ( _just down to their undergarments, at Mrs. Shobu's insistence and worry_ ). They have currently never lost a battle against other trainers, but even Grey knows that there always a 'bigger fish' in the ocean of Trainers. But for now, the young children decided to sleep it off as they and Drilbur watched the stars in the darkened skies of night.

[The Next Day]

The children returned to the Village to participate in the tournament. Grey and Iris played a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to see which one guide Drilbur in battling. 3 draws later, Iris won the challenge and Grey ends up being the escort.

After winning a few rounds, Iris is currently battling a trainer with a Druddigon. The Cave Dragon uses [Focus Blast] to try to take Drilbur out from a distance, but Iris commanded her Pokémon to use [Dig] to avoid the attack and it connected the blow on Druddigon's chin.

Then, something phenomenal just happened; Drilbur began to glow as it evolved into Excadrill. Both kids are glad that their Pokémon friend is now stronger. So Iris commanded the Mole to use [Drill Run] and it encased itself and spins toward Druddigon and hits the cave dragon on the button, knocking it out (with swirly eyes).

The referee declared Iris and Excadrill the winner as the fireworks go off and the crowd is awestruck at the young up-and-coming trainers, while the trio celebrated their victory together. But then, they hear the sound of a tall man with an Iron Jaw-styled beard that covers much of his lower jaw and part of his nose applauding at their fine work and said, "That was quite a good show."

The referee was surprised and exclaimed that he's Drayden Shaga, the Opelucid City Gym Leader, was attending the tournament. The man looked like he's much taller than 6 feet and full of muscle. Iris then questioned, "Drayden?" And Grey said, "I've heard of him somewhere, but we never thought that we have a chance to meet Drayden in person."

"Don't be informal," the referee rebuked, "This is Mr. Shaga, a Dragon Master!"

Iris and Grey were curious to why would Drayden be so famous. Then the Dragon Master queried, "Iris, Grey, have you earnestly studied Pokémon battles in depth?"

"We haven't, sir," Grey politely said.

 **(Drayden)»** "Then, you've been learning all by yourselves up 'til now?"

"Yeah," Iris replied, "Of course, that would be lying, but I guess the Pokémon in the forest and Grey are my teachers." And she smiled at Excadrill.

Then Drayden chuckled through his beard and said, "So, your forest friends and your boyfriend are the ones that taught you?"

Both kids blushed at what the man had just said and looked at each other with a tinge of shyness in their eyes, while Excadrill is a bit clueless with the situation with the humans. So Grey exclaimed, while still blushing rose-madder, "We're not that close, sir! It's... it's just that Iris and I have been close friends for a while and we camped out a lot. We haven't considered on reaching the next base yet, so..."

The crowd laughed from the levity as they saw that Grey and Iris do make a rather charming couple in the next several years or so.

Then Iris broke out of her stupor and requested Drayden an exhibition match against him. The referee tries to keep the wild child in line, but Drayden stopped him, Ironically, he, too, was wanting a match against Iris and Excadrill, as he means it with a gleam showing in his eye...

 **-T &D-**

The match between Iris and Drayden are underway. The battle will soon decide which trainer will come out on top.

Before the match, Grey briefed to the two that Drayden is a really experienced trainer and he and his Pokémon are no pushovers to be taken lightly. But Iris and Excadrill are showing signs that their winning streak are getting through to their mindsets. This makes Grey worry the most.

"Let do this," Drayden declared as he prepares his contained Pokéball, "Let's go, Haxorus!"

A tall, yellow-ochre and black Dragon-type Pokémon with ax-like edges on its jowls has appeared with a roar and it looks ready for battle.

"Haxorus, huh?" Iris assesses, "This oughta be interesting for a good match." Excadrill agreed with confidence.

"Then come at us," the Dragon Master declared.

Iris commanded Excadrill to start with [Metal Claw] and the Mole's claws began to shine like it's made of sharpened steel and slashed at Haxorus... But the attack didn't amount to much as the Ax-Dragon withstood them.

"The attacks are so-so," Drayden dismally said, "Try again."

Iris is starting to lose her mojo as she commanded Excadrill to use [Fury Swipes]. But as the multi-hit attack was about to connect, Drayden commanded Haxorus to repel the attack. The Dragon Pokémon uses its tail to knock Excadrill away and sent it flying to the ground. The Mole was stunned at what the opponent did it. It didn't listen to Iris' command at first, but then he regained control and used [Dig] to tunnel under the ground to try to get close to Haxorus, but when it did, the attack only grazed the Dragon's blade-jaw, making the Mole Pokémon lose its willpower. So Iris called out [Drill Run] to follow up.

Drayden's eye twitch with the timing and shouted, "[Rock Smash]!" And Haxorus' blade-jaw glows red and landed a Super-effective attack on Excadrill, sending it flying out of the ring and crashed into a nearby ruined stone wall, busting it in the process. Excadrill is down for the count (with swirly eyes).

The referee declared Drayden the winner of the match. The Dragon Master turned to the Elder Matron who was watching the whole battle in the tent nearby.

Grey and Iris ran to their downed partner. The Antony used a Revive crystal from his pack to help Excadrill to help regain its consciousness and get back on its feet. Then he said, "Excadrill, You still did great out there. We're sorry that we lost this battle. It's just one of those days that we sometimes have to lose. And so what if we have a loss or two, we can always find a way to do better, right?"

Excadrill looked at Grey and at Iris and was then encased itself to rest from a weary battle. Getting the trust between man and Pokémon is going to be a long and ardenous road to build again.

This made Grey exceptionally angry that both Drayden and the Matriarch are up to something with this so-called lesson. So he puts his frustration towards a swimming and a diving session in the lake to blow off some steam after taking the tired Iris and Excadrill home on a wagon cart that he uses for helping his aunt and her chores.

 _(Iris also uses the unyoked wagon also to help not only build up on her sinews, but also for delivering goods to and from the village.)_

 **-T &D-**

[Later that night]

Grey went to the expansive and secluded Dream Lake that he, Iris, and the wild Pokémon swim frequently. After getting himself completely undressed, he looked at the moon reflecting on the surface and think about his own self-examination of his feelings. He has never been this upset against Drayden and the Matriarch for doing something to Iris while hiding their intentions in the shadows without offering much of an explanation.

Grey had just finished doing his warm-up exercises and was about to dive into the lake when Iris called out his name as she followed him through the forest, completely butt naked and didn't carry her own clothes with her. She looked awful sad that she lost her match against Drayden and his overpowering Haxorus, she hugged and cried onto his shoulders, wondering what she'll ever do to make it up to him. But Grey placed his hands on Iris' shoulders and said, "Iris, those were just the breaks that were getting to you. I did told you about being overconfident and this happens. You got to realize about other Pokémon's feelings in battle, otherwise, they'll lose their trust towards you. You understand, now?"

Iris sighs as she realized that her close friend and confidant was right. There are times when some of the losses are a part of building the path to one's greatness. And there's always a trainer from a different pantheon that is a lot stronger and more powerful than they are now, but there's no stopping them from at least trying.

After cheering each other up, both children decided to take a dive into the lake and see what things can be found in the depths. The Revive crystal used to help Excadrill from fainting was one of many things that the duo had found.

What's even more strange is that they have the unusual ability to breathe underwater like the water Pokémon without even worrying about drowning, so this makes underwater exploring a breeze.

 _(At first, Iris used to swim and bathe in there all the time, but she shared the secret to Grey and made him promise to never mention the location to anybody else; to which he did. Ironically, the lake was also Grey's personal swimming hole before he met Iris.)_

The kids lets their worries leave their minds like a bubble of air as they dived into the depths of the deep, expansive lake; hand in hand, as they viewed the bottoms for anything unusual. But then, something interesting have caught their eyes: a pair of special wristbands known as the Z-Ring and a holster for special crystals and a Universal Key Stone (used for part of the equation for Mega Evolution) was included in the Ring. The crystals that the duo were holding resembles a Normal-Type move insignia. But suddenly, both kids began to be swallowed by a strange, mysterious, bright light that made them feel displaced until they found themselves in a strange location.

 **-T &D-**

Grey and Iris felt like they must've been gone through the wringer when that see themselves not in their childish selves, but looked more like grown-ups. They see each other and were mystified about what will they become in the near future.

That was when a magnificent quadrapedaled character with 18 plates of power appeared before them and said, **"Children not borne by man, I am Arceus, the Guardian of the Beginnings."**

Iris and Grey were astounded at the Alpha Pokémon was showing its presence in front of them. And Grey realized the sudden news about them being the people 'not borne from man'. So he asked Arceus why are they called that.

 **"Because Giovanni of Team Rocket has been upsetting the laws of nature by creating superhumans for his own selfish gains,"** Arceus explained, **"You, Grey Antony, were one of the first test subjects that was produced from your parents' cells and their love to create you when they were unable to bear children. But Giovanni wanted to forcefully create a mindless soldier out of you and make yourself loyal to no one but his name. But soon as you were born, you were taken away by your parents who didn't want to make clones out of you, because of your unique abilities. So they left you in the Village of Dragons when you were 4."**

( _After staying in the Village of Dragons for over a year, Grey's parents left him to the care of his mother's sister and her niece. He didn't know exactly why they have to leave him behind like that, but with the fear of Team Rocket and its Head Boss, Grey isn't surprised about all this._ )

 **(Arceus)»** **"And Iris is one of the other test subjects created the same way, albeit some desperate measures. But Team Plasma and Ghetsis raided the laboratory and intended to take the unborn body in the container for their own greed. However, the scientists managed to spirit her away into a transporting vehicle. But then, there was an accident as her body was flown from the vehicle, forcing her to be brought to life."**

Iris remembered the time when the wild Pokémon found her in the soft grass while still as helpless as a newborn infant.

Then Arceus continues, **"In due time, both organizations will declare war on Unova in the next few years, making this part of the world a complete warzone. You two are in charge of guiding the righteous to counter against the forces of evil and the misguided people that are using the powerful Pokémon for ill-intended reasons. However, you mustn't let them know about this gift to anybody else, except for those who have experienced."**

Grey and Iris were given the wisdom to learn about the Z-Crystals and their unique [dances] to power up their Pokémon's moves that either do devastating moves, supportive boosts, or even help recover its strength. But it takes an amount of time for the Z-Power to fully recharge.

Then Arceus warns that although the Z-Crystals are beautiful wonders, their power also holds great danger to those who wield it without using considerable conscience. The collateral damage from the techniques could affect anyone and anything within its radius, except for the users of the techniques. The Alpha Pokémon made the young couple solemnly swear to use that power responsibility; to which Grey and Iris agreed.

 **"We will meet again at a later time, young ones,"** the Alpha Pokémon, **"Now return to your own world."**

Arceus teleported the young couple back to their own space & time.

 **-T &D-**

[Back into Dream Lake]

Grey and Iris surfaced out of the water and found themselves back to their normal, current bodies. The Antony then asked, "Iris, you know...have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

"I don't think so, Grey," Iris replied with a slight blush, "What do you mean by that?"

 **(Grey)»** "When we were transported by Arceus, We looked at each other like we have changed in the near future. Being all grown-up and all..."

The Antony did confess about his girl-space-friend's beautiful body, while Iris couldn't believe how handsome Grey turned out. And then they looked into each other's eyes and Grey said, "Iris, would you like to be my girlfriend? With no spacemarks between us?"

"Oh, Grey," Iris cooed, "Of course, I do."

And both children officially became young lovers as they exchanged a kiss between each other while clasping hands, as they make a promise between dear friends and looked into each other endearingly. Then they fastened the adjustable Z-Rings together to their left wrists, like they are pretending to be an engaged couple, and they kissed again.

 _(Note that this is a child's kiss; they don't want to step things up just yet.)_

Then they dried themselves off before returning back to the village, but Iris realized as she confessed that she left her clothes back at Shannon's house while she was searching for him. Grey, remembering the last time with a particular incident, gave Iris his shirt to cover most of her body as they travelled back home. And Iris sees that her boyfriend is developing some muscle from training his body, as did Grey with his girlfriend's toned body. From then on, the dynamic duo decided to keep the tryst between themselves a secret between each other.

 **-T &D-**

[The next day]

The matriarch is briefing with Grey and Iris about attending the academy in Opelucid City. She said that they can gain special skills and knowledge about Dragon-types and their practical skills. Grey is willing to try handling every subject, including Dragons, in the academy, but he wonders if Iris is able to understand about reading, writing, and understanding simple to complex lesson the academy has to offer. The Matriarch also mentions that they could make new friends over the time staying over there. Iris cheerfully wanted to try going to the academy in order to become stronger. And Grey willingly agreed to be coming with Iris to the destination.

So the young duo packed their belongs as they began to set forth into the city. Before they left the Village of Dragons, Grey talked to the forest Pokémon and Excadrill and said in Pokémonese (in translation), "«Everybody, Iris and I will be away for a while. So, be on your best behavior while we're gone, okay?»"

The group of Pokémon replied with their native speeches.

 **(Grey)»** "«And Excadrill, we've been friends for a while. Listen, shutting yourself out of your troubles won't spell themselves out for you, so can you ever forgive us for what happened?»"

Excadrill uncurled itself and hugged Grey as he softly said, "«Thanks, my good friend. I'll miss you.»" And Grey caught up with Iris as they traveled to Opelucid City to attend the new semester in the academy.

 **-T &D-**

It's been 3 long and hard years as both Grey and Iris were forced to wear the academy's required clothing, including the stiff uniform, the sock glue to keep the long, dark teal socks in place, and their regulated pair of shoes that made the wild child very uncomfortable wearing them. (She preferred sandals just any day.)

What's even more disappointing is that Iris was forced into staying in a room separated from the boy's side, making her feel very lonesome. During school, Grey can see that Iris has trouble reading books and getting herself caught up in a heap of homework. So the Antony gave Iris some pointers to help her catch up with their colleagues, since they are in the same class. _(They wouldn't fully use their "communication" ability because, to them, that would be cheating.)_

Sometimes, Iris wanted to have a little fun playing in the fountains with the Water Pokémon. Grey joined in with Iris as she tried to invite the other students, but they were a bit...reluctant in joining up with the dynamic duo, for they just don't want to goof off and get wet.

And whenever Iris gets homesick, she and Grey climbed to the radio tower together to feel the breeze coming from the Village to calm their nerves down. Of course, Opelucid's Officer Jenny scolded the kids from time to time to never climb the tower again, for they could get themselves injured or worse.

 **-T &D-**

 _(A little side note is that Drayden is also the current principal of the academy as he oversees not only his teachers, the faculty, and the students, but also with Grey and Iris; for they are determined to prove that the academy that there's more to life inside the grounds.)_

Thankfully, the only other friend that helped take good care of the young students is Martha, the matron of the academy. She helped the kids like they are her own grandchildren as she helped with Iris a lot of times, because the young girl has trouble reading the menu and what she likes to eat. The matron pointed out to something that the wild child would like to try: Berry-Kebabs. Grey also liked the nutritious kebabs: Oran and Pecha berries. They said grace and then enjoyed eating the fruit on a stick.

There are good times for the young duo living in the academy, but they still couldn't find any other new friends, because they tended to be so cold-hearted towards the 'strange' classmates. And why not? Grey and Iris wanted to adapt in the environment of the academy, they haven't have much room for anything else. They sometimes get letters and photos from the Village. The wild child sniffs into the letters as a reminder with the scent of their hometown while Grey reads the inscriptions that Shannon wrote out. Currently, Grey's cousin is trying out her role as a Pokémon Breeder as she was trying to hatch a pair of Deino eggs. Excadrill is doing fine as well after making amends with the forest Pokémon. The Antony comforted the depressed Iris from her loneliness. He just knows that his girlfriend isn't getting used to life in the academy and the city.

 **-T &D-**

Then, one day, the academy is preparing a Pokémon exhibition tournament with its designated Pokémon for the young trainers to test themselves to prove if they have got what it takes. Grey has a Herdier for a partner as he faces off against a female student with a Watchog while Iris has Fraxure as she faces a male student with an Altaria.

 **[Grey VS Schoolgirl Tina]**

Tina's Watchog uses [Sand Attack] to blind Herdier, but Grey called out [Odor Sleuth] to track out Watchog's movement, then the Loyal Dog followed with [Tackle]. The powerful move connects and Watchog was knocked back.

Watchog then uses a powerful [Crunch] attack to bite at Herdier, dealing it a good bit of damage. Grey asked Herdier if it can still go on and the Loyal Dog trusted the temporary trainer.

Then the Antony decides to show a powerful technique as he performed the movements and finished with a pose that resembles a Z. The schoolgirl was stumped at what Grey just did, but then Herdier looked like it was glowed with a mysterious power and then Grey called out the full-forced Z-Move, "[Breakneck Blitz!]" The Loyal Dog started to charge at the Lookout Pokémon with tremendous speed as then the move connects as it trampled Watchog, knocking it out (with swirly eyes), with footprints all over its body.

The referee, the students, and even Drayden were surprised that Herdier have shown such strength while Grey did a mysterious dance to empower his allied Pokémon.

Then Grey checked on the fallen Watchog to see if he didn't hurt it too much and he called out to the referee that the Lookout Pokémon is downed and out. The referee broke of his stupor and officially named Grey and Herdier the winners of the match.

The schoolgirl sulked that the Antony must have cheated or something, but Grey said, "I only used my technique to power up Herdier's Tackle. Had I used it on a more powerful Normal-Type move right away, Watchog would have lost much sooner. Just call it a matter of sportsmanship."

And he tries to shake hands with Tina in earnest, but she refuses and walked off from the field. Grey didn't know why Tina is being such a sullen little kid as he gave Herdier and Watchog a good petting as he cleared out of the field.

 **[Iris VS Schoolboy Michael]**

Iris commanded her Fraxure to start out with [Dual Chop], but Michael called his Altaria to back off to avoid getting hit. Then Iris commanded the Ax-Dragon to use [Dragon Claw] on Altaria, but the Humming Pokémon kept on dodging. While Drayden was watching the wild child is beginning to lose herself in her frustration, but then she remembered Grey's advice and told Fraxure to back off a bit to catch its breath.

Then Michael commanded Altaria to use [Mist] to mess with the Ax-Dragon's vision, but Iris called out [Scary Face] to slow the elusive Dragon-Bird down, making the [Mist] less effective.

Then Iris performed the same movements that Grey did and finished with a Z position as Fraxure was filled with Z-Power. Then Iris called out, "[Breakneck Blitz!]," and Fraxure charged at Altaria with a full-force tackle as it connected. Altaria is knocked out (swirly eyed).

The crowd and the referee were also stunned of how Iris performed with her mysterious abilities.

Then Drayden stepped in and declared Iris and Fraxure the winners of the match. Then he called her and Grey to come to the principal's office.

The young couple wondered if the principal was on to them for performing a Z-Move in front of the crowd. To the latter, it's a strange and confounding technique that can tap the Pokémons' potential.

So with a bit of reluctance, Grey and Iris clasped their hands together as they courageously went to the office.

 **-T &D-**

[Inside the Principal's Office]

Grey and Iris are sitting on the hardwood chairs facing Drayden, the current principal, sits in his office chair and said, "You two, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

The young couple wondered why the principal is apologizing.

 **(Drayden)»** "I'm sorry that the life in the academy isn't making much help with your progressing. The students were so stuck with their lives in this academy, they were too busy with their daily routines and forgot the real purpose of raising and taking care of the Pokémon and how to push themselves past their limits. I thought that bringing you to the Opelucid Academy would help brighten things up a bit, but it seems that I was wrong."

Grey and Iris thought they must have flunked the courses and apologized to the principal.

But Drayden remarked, "Who says that you two have failed the academy? On the contrary, both of you have exceeded my expectations as students, despite all the times the your classmates have put you through." And he talked about why students couldn't even try be more interactive with themselves and the Pokémon, wild and trained. It's like the academy is lacking the spices of life that was meant to be helpful for everybody.

Grey and Iris realized that during their 3-Year Stay in the Academy, the only friends they had found were Martha and the city's Officer Jenny, but the other students in the academy just snobbed them, due to their prejudicial ignorances. At least, both the graduates are glad that they have learned what they can.

Then Drayden said, "How about you two like to go on a journey to help develop your skills as a Pokémon Trainer, even as a Dragon Master?"

Iris joyfully wanted to get a chance to get back into the Village of Dragons to visit their neighbors before they can venture around Unova, as does Grey. They missed their friends, Shannon and her mother, Excadrill, and the forest Pokémon.

Then the principal gave the kids their school diplomas and their Pokémon Trainer registry entries and said, "Grey Antony and Iris, you two have passed beyond all expectations of the Opelucid Academy. Congratulations."

And the young couple thanked Drayden for letting them stay at the academy.

But then, the principal asked an all-important question, "Just how in the world did you do your 'dances' to enhance your partner Pokémon's power?"

Grey simply explained, "Well, sir, let's just say we practiced our movements together for quite some time." And Iris agreed to her boyfriend's statement.

Then Drayden said to his graduated students, "You two will and must train harder, but it won't just do by standing still. Strengthen yourselves beyond your limitations, become strong and grow. Maybe then, we'll meet again in the Gym nearby to prove how much have you two improved. So for now, you are dismissed."

And Grey and Iris left the office as they go to the cafeteria to spend one more moment with Martha.

 **-T &D-**

Meanwhile, the Matriarch received a letter from the city and read about everything that Drayden had said and realized that Iris and Grey cannot be fostered in the academy, despite graduating. And even she was wrong about putting them into the learning center itself. So they decided to give the kids some time back in the Village while they plan to give them their gift Pokémon.

 **-T &D-**

After packing their belongings, the graduates dressed themselves into new clothing delivered to them by the Village of Dragons.

 _(Iris is in Canon Clothing and refashioned her hair to canon style, resembling a cross between a Zweilous and a Zoroark. Grey gets some clothes that are the outdoorsy kind: a Beige Outdoors Cap with a complimentary feather attached, a Yellow shirt and an Olive Village-style Hoodie, a pair of Violet Cargo Shorts, Brown Denim Jeans for colder seasons, some socks, and a new pair of Sneakers. They also got themselves their respective daybags to carry just about anything they can hold.)_

They said their farewells to Martha after finishing their Berry-kebabs and they decided to make a footrace to see how fast can they get to the Village from here. And they're off... to a bit of a stalled start. And why not? They were blocked on the path ahead because of the shifty Tina, Michael, and the other disgruntled students as they stood out in the front gate, preventing the young duo from leaving.

"All right, guys," Grey said with a slight exasperation, "What's the matter now?"

"You don't deserve to be in the academy," Michael adamantly declared, "We know that you and Miss Wild Child have cheated your way in somehow. For the past 3 years, you caused us trouble on all of us, creating so much chaos from everywhere you touch. And you get to wear new clothing?"

"Your 'dances' won't get save you from stopping us," Tina mocked with a sneer, "Our parents were upsetted from the way you've done to us! And now, we got you outnumbered: 30 to 2! Prepare for a real beating, you mischief makers, for you are not welcomed here!"

The other students also sneered as they are preparing to call out the academy's Pokémon. But what the rogue possé didn't count on is that both Grey and Iris were prepared to do make this chance count by secretly speak Pokémonese _(Grey speaking one Pokémon language while Iris responds with a different Pokémon tongue)_ as to get themselves out of this trap, and that is to jump over the barricade of bullies and make it to the Village by sunset, the location isn't really just across the street. And they accomplished the feat with a high jump and ran like heck across the avenues of Opelucid City towards the Village of Dragons. The rogue students tried to call out their Pokémon to stop them, but the monsters refused to come out their containers. So they just pursued them on foot in order to get their part of getting their revenge against the odd couple.

* * *

 _(Refer to Pokémon: Indigo League "Dig Those Diglett" for the explanation of why the Pokémon refused to be released from their containers.)_

* * *

 **-T &D-**

From her station, Officer Jenny heard the transmitted message from her radio about a disturbance near the academy. The candidates, along with their parents and other family members, are rioting against the two other students. Jenny knew who those two were and they often hang around near the radio tower to let themselves feel calmer from the breeze. And so, she sped off to the streets in her motorcycle where the incident is being led to.

By the time that the Officer drove by, she came across Grey and Iris as they were running at a steady pace, she knows that they got themselves into a heap of trouble, she asked the two why are they running. And Grey said, "We were told by Principal Drayden that we can leave and go back home. But right now, we got bogies on our tails and we need to be getting out of town."

Jenny knew that the former academy students wouldn't really dare to antagonize the school and the citizens. But when she notices the murderous mob chasing after them on foot and by cars as they carry weapons that aren't tied down, including chains, knives, and a few shooting irons, the officer said to the students, "Run, kids! Run on home and don't look back until you get there!" And the officer stopped her bike and turned towards the lynching mob and called for backup, ASAP. Then she uses her bullhorn and declared to the calamitous crowd, "You're all under arrest!"

 _(Furthermore, the Opelucid citizens were given the right to remain silent after that's been said and done.)_

 **-T &D-**

[Near the outskirts of the Village of Dragons]

Iris and Grey stopped to take a breather and took themselves some bottles full of water to refresh themselves after a few miles of running, jumping, flying, and swinging around on the trees. They spotted the building where the Shobus live and they don't have far to crawl and the perform a high-jump as they glided over the paths.

Shannon Shobu is busy raising two Deinos that have recently been hatched. Both of the babies turned out be boys. Just as she was about to feed them some apples, she heard a voice from the distance. At first, it couldn't be Iris, but she looked ahead and noticed that the person waving at her looked like Iris and Grey wearing their new wardrobe are coming towards her.

"Shannon!" Grey called out from a few yards away, "We're back!"

"Iris! Grey!" Shannon cried out as she ran towards her close friend and cousin that she hasn't seen for over 3 years and they hugged each other in a friendly affection. Grey and Iris were surprised to see Shannon has grown so much during their absence as they saw that she is helping with raising young Pokémon. So he asked, "Are those Deinos yours?"

"Not really," she said, "These belong to my Mother's after she just left to get some groceries for your homecoming."

"They looked so cute," Iris said as she watched the first Deino nibble on an apple while its brother is playfully nibbling on the elder sibling's fur.

 _(Deinos particularly have poor eyesight, so they have to rely on the other senses and a lot of bumping to know where they're going.)_

Truly it's the sight of what family is all about in front of the young villagers. Then a voice said from behind the two trainers saying, "Grey, Iris." The young children turned to see the Matriarch facing them with the heartwarming smile and said, "Welcome home, you two." And the young couple embraced the elder matron with open arms. Right now, the kids are alright and are glad to be back home again. And do they have a lot to talk about with her, including the incident at Opelucid City.

 **-T &D-**

[1 Month and a Few Stumbling Rocks Later...]

The young couple had to endure the things from the city known as [politics]. The people are suing the academy for not giving their children the credentials to pass the graduation standards and against Grey Antony and Iris on the suspicion of cheating, rigging the exams, causing 'pain and suffering' for defeating their classmates, and that they should be banned from being Pokémon Trainers and handling the Pokémon, period.

But Drayden isn't having any of the nonsense as he sets his foot down in front of the televised hearing. He proved that young Grey and little Iris weren't the real troublemakers. In fact, they just showed their classmates that their fighting styles that are indeed uniquely different, but they have tested their worth in battling the opponents' Pokémon and he knew that the Academy was totally missing the point in the heart of the matter; they don't know about a thing loving their neighboring people and Pokémon as themselves. The real suspects are the students who were attempting to attack Grey and Iris over the insignificant of reasons, basically because the duo weren't the kind that follow the pharisaical traditions.

When the citizens realized the truth about what really happened, they decided to drop the charges and gave their children a lesson they'll never forget. Not to mention that they'll have to be held back a year for causing their own set of troubles. And that includes Tina and Michael, who are currently grounded from their privileges for a set amount of time and must go to the Village of Dragons to handle their daily chores as a session in humility.

 **-T &D-**

Today, the Matriarch sent her aides to send a message to Grey and Iris to come to her yurt for an important meeting.

 **[With Grey]**

In the barn near his house, Grey was busy with a hatchling female Skiddo that the Nanny Gogoat entrusted him to care. It was the same Gogoat that the Antony and Iris that was one in the family. But then, the Nanny disappeared into the forest, never to be seen again.

Normally, it's bad karma for those in the Village of Dragons for getting along with people that fall in the Years of the resemblance of the sheep/goat, ox, and/or the dog Pokémon or the monsters themselves. But superstitions aside, Grey is responsible for raising his first official Pokémon, besides Excadrill.

Just as Grey finished using his Pokémon Care case to groom his Skiddo, one of her attendants gave the word to the Antony to come to the Matriarch's yurt. Grey uses his Pokéball to recall Skiddo inside as he leaves the barn and stows the Care Case into his Subspace-containing messenger bag.

 **[With Iris]**

On the field near the river, Iris was busy grooming Excadrill and polished its claws with the towel from her Pokémon Care case that Grey gave as a birthday present. And the Mole Pokémon never felt so slicked up since before he was a Drilbur. And the relationship between the wild child and Pokémon had been regained after being returned from the stay at Opelucid City. Just as she managed to get the finishing touches, the attendant came by and requested Iris to come to the yurt at once. The girl recalled Excadrill back into her Pokéball as she left the scene after putting the case away.

 **-T &D-**

[Inside the yurt]

Iris and Grey removed their shoes and sat formally as they faced the matriarch as she presented them 2 baskets that resemble Pokéballs. And then she said to the kids, "Grey, Iris, it is time for you to earn yourselves the right to become trainers."

She brought out a Pokéball-shaped basket for Iris and it revealed to be an Axew, just recently been hatched. Iris carried the young Ax-dragon and they started to get along nicely. She can tell that Axew doesn't like to confined in a Pokéball, but it likes to hide in its' pet's hair.

Then it was Grey's turn as the Matriarch said, "Young Grey, your parents must be proud of you for living with us in the Village. And the test of raising Skiddo proves that you're ready to take care of this little one." She brought out a basket as Grey wonders what it could be. Could it be a Dratini, a Gible, or maybe another Axew? And the Pokémon revealed to be... rather slimy and squishy‽ The slug-like Pokémon opened its eyes and called out its name, "Goomy!"

It took some time getting used to its slick composition and Iris is also curious about why this Pokémon doesn't look much like a dragon, but Grey isn't deterred on getting his hands dirty, so he courageously said hello to the little Dragon-Type Pokémon with a good rubbing, and Goomy enjoyed it. Then he asked, "Honorable Elder, why this Pokémon? Isn't this a native from Kalos and points elsewhere?"

"Indeed it is," the Matriarch answered, "Drayden got a call from Professor Augustine in Kalos for some help on raising this little one. This Goomy doesn't have any family to help take care of it. He said that this Pokémon has the potential to become stronger as it evolves. But somehow, little Goomy has a particular problem. It has a case of Neraidaphobia."

"Neraidaphobia?" Iris curiously asked.

 **(Matriarch)»** "Neraidaphobia is another name for the fear of fairies, particularly Fairy-type Pokémon."

The Antony can relate to what Iris has, except her own problem is sudden cold weather. Iris pouted at Grey that she and Goomy had to be so much alike.

And he learned from the academy is that Dragon-types are weak against Fairy-type attacks and the former's attacks have no effect against the latter, either. This could use some real strategy to counter against the unique typing. If only there is a way that can turn the tables against this form of handicap...

But for now, Grey, Iris, and Axew have a responsibility of taking care this Pokémon from the foreign lands; no matter how odd or ugly Goomy might be, it's still a Dragon-type Pokémon.

 **-T &D-**

After a day of preparing for travel and a last day of sleeping together in bed together, Grey and Iris are near the the entrance of the Village of Dragons as the tearful friends, family, and forest Pokémon are saying their farewells to their dear children as they and their Pokémon are ready for their journey. The Matriarch suggested to start near Nuvema Town and find Professor Juniper to find a way to get some information about many Pokémon all over Unova and its small islands, as well as storing the Pokémon that the duo couldn't carry anymore. Whether they can go enter the Leagues or Contests are up to their own decisions. And when they can come back to the Village, they can challenge Drayden to see how stronger than have gotten.

Both Grey and Iris went a little teary-eyed that they will miss seeing their people in the Village and Opelucid City. Then the villagers gave them a proper send-off. The young trainers' journey to find their own path to destiny is but a stepping stone to greatness as they began their trek towards Nuvema Town.

 **The End...of a Story...**

A little later, the Matriarch and Drayden conversed with each other about if they made a right decision after making that fiasco from earlier. They have plans for both Iris and Grey if they want to be taking over the Opelucid Gym. All in due time...

§

* * *

 **Profiles**

 **Grey Antony**

Current Age: 12

Race: Newman (Genetically Modified Human infused with Pokécells), European-esque appearance

Hair: Silvery Gray, Medium Style

Eyes: Purple

Family: Cleo (Mother, currently MIA), Mark (Father, currently MIA), Mrs. Shobu (Maternal Aunt), Shannon (Cousin), Iris (Girlfriend)

First modified human cultivated artificially by Team Rocket. Currently lives with relatives in the Village of Dragons. Is friends with the wild Pokémon and can communicate with them

Current Pokémon: Skiddo (female), Goomy (yet to be determined)

 **-T &D-**

 **Iris**

Current Age: Technically 10, (in the appearance of a 12 year old self)

Race: Newman (Genetically Modified Human infused with Pokécells), African/Polynesian-esque appearance

Hair: Black (ebony) Knee-length Long, resembles a Zweilous from 2 smaller bangtails

Eyes: Hazel Brown

Family: The Forest Pokémon, Grey (Boyfriend), the Shobus, Mother and Father (currently unknown), Giovanni (Connection?)

Second human to be successfully cultivated by Team Rocket after many unsuccessful testings. Raised in the forest with wild Pokémon until she was found by Grey and the Village of Dragons.

Current Pokémon: Excadrill (male), Axew (male)

* * *

 **Afterword:** This is just a one-shot prologue that may or may not be interlinked with the Unova Saga with Ash Ketchum. What began as a simple journey, may turn out to be an adventure of a lifetime. How will it affect the canon story of Ash Ketchum and Cilan, or Black and White from the Games/Manga may be up to the reader's imagination, however kid-friendly the situations may be or not.

Personally, I have a bit of trouble on giving the OC a name for himself and finding his path of life. Then I found a name that involves the Black and White Saga that kinda fits the bill. And with Grey's family name, I was thinking "Toner", but that would be too obvious, but then, I mixed the name and came up with the famous man that was involved with Caesar and Cleopatra. And the surname is, "Antony".

Grey (OC) and Iris in this story are the Newman subjects that were spirited away from Team Rocket's secret laboratory in Unova and began to develop superpowers like communicating with Pokémon, enhanced strength and intelligence, the ability to breathe underwater indefinitely, communicate with each other by sense of touch, and other powers that are yet to be tapped.

And you'll probably ask why are some devices, Pokémon, moves, and other details that are non-canon to Gen5? Well, you know how it is, the other future Gen series intermingling with the past series and vice-versa, and that includes the current Alola (Sun & Moon) Saga onwards; preferably the Z-Ring, Z-Crystals, and Mega Evolution.

That's all, folks, but the heat is always on.

\- blukmage19


End file.
